herebedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Analaland
Analaland Analaland is a quiet and peaceful country. Analaland is a big country full of rivers and streams. It has a beautiful coastal view from the famous Anala Beach.The streams and rivers are fresh water. The most famous river is Odnalro River.We are famous for bartering with Nireland. We also barter with Ilaland. Abmas is the island we are found on. Our queen Ailema is a great ruler of our country. She has been on the throne for fifteen years. Our History Our country has been on Abmas for a long time. There has been a legend that the oldest queen Ylil could rule the sea. It was said that know one had ever gone close to her because they thought she was dangerous but truthfully she would never hurt any one!We have had 24 queen,15 princes and 17 princesses.There has only been 5 kings of this country. We feel that kings will rule more than the queens and will take over.The rule is simple for being a king or queen you must be a blood relative or royal by marriage. Laws Analaland has 5 laws you have to follow. The prime minister makes these laws and shows them to the queen to see if she approves the . These rules are simple to follow and no one has hads complained about these laws,this is how analaland stays happy. These are the laws: # Always listen to the queen and her rules # You must vote in all the voting. # You must drive a Jeep or a Honda on the roads. # No drinking or eating while driving. # Do not murder or cause problems in any way. These are all the rules you need to follow to be happy in Analaland! Top Attractions Analaland has a lot of attractions. many of the involve our oceans,rivers and our streams.We have 12 castles and 3 palaces in Analaland.Our to castles to visit are Talster castle,Talismander Castle and volidin castle. Here are all of our castles and palaces: *Talster Castle *Volidin castle *Palswan Castle *The Castle of Anala *Odnalro Castle *Talismander Castle * Philipen Castle *Danding Castle * Wadling Castle *Salterner Castle *Mandilin Castle *Shiplin Castle Palaces: *Slitin Palace *Molso Palace *Taterdon Palace The castles are all important to Analaland.The oldest castle we have is Talster Castle. It was lived in by queen Ylil 1000 years ago.Indlind Saldo lived in Molso palace. He made 7 of the castles and he also made Molso palace.Talismander Castle is on Edenle Canal. It was said that 10,000 men worked on the Castle.It is the biggest Castle we have on the hole of Analaland. We have about 200 people visit each week. We also have a number of amusement parks. Are most famous amusement park is Knights Castle. These are the amusement parks: *Knights Castle *Demons Kingdom *Kings Domenion *Hollywood Place *Princesses Palace Knights Castle,Kings Domenion,Princesses Palace are located on the west coast. Villages There are fifteen villages in Analaland. The oldest village in Analaland is Orden it is home to Talster Castle. These are the villages: *Deephall: It has 11 houses and Chief Trigocia lives in house 7 *Blackcliff: It has 16 houses and Chief Tilaa lives in house *